


if this were a dream

by phix27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, hope you like it, it's just fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was little, she dreamed of impossible things.  She blamed it on her mother later in life, for buying her that book of Fairytales by the Brothers Grimm when she was four, thus sparking something inside her that had lain dormant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this were a dream

When she was little, she dreamed of impossible things.  She blamed it on her mother later in life, for buying her that book of Fairytales by the Brothers Grimm when she was four, thus sparking something inside her that had lain dormant. 

As she grew older, Hermione had managed to suppress the urges that had surfaced so long ago, but being surrounded by magic had a way of exasperating her crazy, impossible dreams.  So she regulated them to the moments just before she fell asleep at night.

What were they?  Though many would have scoffed at practical, know-it-all Hermione dreaming of such things, she wanted a castle in a sky.  Even though she hated flying.  She wanted all the jewels in her magical kingdom, and to be wise and beloved by her people.  Her sky people.  Of course, beside her would be the handsome prince, with a winning smile and blue eyes.  She’d always had a thing for them, you see.  His other features didn’t matter.  All that mattered was that he would love her unconditionally.  He was the thing she wanted most of all.

But then she grew up and there were darker things to think about.  Like when the Death Eaters would attack, and if maybe, tonight would be the night they died.  It didn’t lead to very good dreams, needless to say, but somehow her prince always snuck in to save her.  He was strong and brave, with a crooked smile.  But that was all she really knew.  Until.

Until Malfoy Manor.  Until pain, beyond any she’d ever known before, even when she’d broke her arm at age 8 and the bone had poked through the skin, a sickly, stark white.  Until sobbing, always repeating _keep them safe, must keep them safe_ , even though the words she said weren’t necessarily a lie. 

Then her name and for a second, she pretended she was in her castle in the sky.  And she knew who her prince was.

He ran toward her and she clung to him, perhaps harder than she should of but hell, she’d just been tortured.  She’d let herself do that, just this once.  And then they were out of there, and she was safe.  Arms, so strong (how had she never noticed?) were around her and she allowed herself to fall, fall, fall.

Of course, it didn’t end there.  There was still a lot to do.  And they did it, but now her dreams were filled with a strong prince with red hair and freckles, slightly more gangly than ever before, but in a charming way.  She woke with a smile on her face, though there was nothing to smile about, not now.

But at the very end, they stood together under the new morning sky.  The castle was behind them, in ruins but a castle nonetheless.  Hermione glanced at her hand, clasped in Ron’s so tightly it hurt, but it was a good type of pain.  It was the type that said “I’m never letting you go.”  So she closed her eyes, rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  This was no longer a fairytale, her dream- this was real.  And she thought she could teach the Brothers Grimm a thing or two.

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested this, so i hope they like it! i'm gredandforge-weasley


End file.
